


3Ds

by Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drugs, Hallucinations, LSD, M/M, a trip to horny town, enjoy, fuckerz, horny and cringe, my two specialities, prepare to be fucked and then CRIPPLINGLY EMBARRASSED, time To take a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead/pseuds/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead
Summary: Murdoc is up to his old substance abuse tricks and it ends in a little surprise threesome hallucination.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	3Ds

It had been about… 45 minutes since Murdoc had slipped that sour little patch on to his tongue and still no sign of any interference. 

Murdoc had taken enough LSD in his dirty little past to know when to expect the kicker. But, alas, he found himself lying on top of his sheets, dreadfully bored, watching some sort of mind numbingly boring dating show. The agenda for tonight was to slip a little tab and spend some time writing to get the old creative juices flowing, then the next morning Murdoc would review his lightly inspired designs and pluck out some lyrics or ideas to present to the band at practice. It was to be a tame evening for the likes of Murdoc by all accounts. Wild nights could consist of chainsaws, 4ft long corkscrew dildos, A class drugs and other debaucheries. Tonight he would have a quiet night in.

So, slightly irked, Murdoc swung his legs across the side of the bed and hastily pulled open his bedside drawer and rooted around the junk for the clear plastic bag with the sheet in it. Making a grunt of glee when he found it he tore another tab off and on to the tip of his middle finger, looking at the little design of Mickey Mouse with his eyes oozing out of his head on the front before popping it onto his tongue and letting it dissolve. There was no harm in double dosing as Murdoc was certain he’d been sold a dud by that fucking prick Ace, a shit bass player and even shittier plug.

Then, Murdoc got comfy. He nestled down into his charcoal grey bed sheets and propped his head up with a pillow. He put the Top of the Pops on to get a good look at the geeks and freaks on tonight, his subordinates, it was always good entertainment. He set the tv on to a timer to turn itself off in about an hour's time, no doubt he would be fast asleep by then.

He put his arms behind his head and sighed, his chest beginning to rise and fall evenly as he shut his eyes. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he noticed a change in the air, a sort of presence, and then a cool firmness on his bare chest like something was holding him down. Feeling oddly calm about this Murdoc lazily opened one eye to see 2D looking down at him with a hand on his chest, sitting on the edge of his bed looking almost serene. 

Murdoc felt glad for the company, tonight was about to be a lost cause in bed but maybe now with company he had an excuse to drink or smoke a few j’s which threw him a little, he wasn’t used to feeling.. sociable. Especially with 2D of all people. Their relationship had become tolerable but still strained. Despite this Murdoc was willing to spend time with him, if just to clear the air and try to smooth things over in preparation for recording the new album.

“What do you wan-“ Murdoc's voice was gruff and cracked a little when he spoke. He was cut off by 2D’s finger over his lips before he could finish. Murdoc looked utterly perplexed, on one hand he could not believe the little shit had the audacity to come into his room and act like this, on the other he was curious to what he had to say for himself. 

2D leant down and pressed his lips against Murdocs hard mouth. His lips were like ice they were so cold and his tongue slipped out to pry open his lips. 2D sighed into his mouth and it tasted like mint, cool and fresh. Murdoc tensed for a minute, completely unsure of what to do. His brain offered polarising options: smack his little blue head off his body? Or pull his little blue head closer?. Murdoc decided there was no harm in going with it. There was no harm in doing a lot of things tonight.

Murdoc opened his mouth and let 2D in pressing his own tongue against his. 2D’s wide hand ran up through Murdocs thicket of chest hair and round the back of his neck pulling him in closer. Murdoc softened completely, his shoulders rolling down and his bare feet digging into the soft covers of his bed. It felt so good, it felt like he was melting into the bed but every nerve was alive in him. He could feel every part of his body and what it was touching and it felt so good. 2Ds tongue dipped in and out of his mouth, rolling forcefully against his bottom lip. 

Murdoc was almost lost in this embrace but soon felt a slick, cool wetness surrounding his index finger. His arm and hand were out stretched and he wondered what he had accidentally touched. Pulling away from a clingy 2D, he looked over at his hand. There was 2D again… sucking on his fingers with his soft, wet, minty mouth. Murdoc watched in awe as his finger slid in and out of 2Ds gap in his teeth and his cock sprung almost violently up to strain against his jeans.

Murdoc furrowed his brow and turned to look at the other 2D who still had his hand wrapped around his neck. Not quite able to comprehend what was happening Murdoc decided to enjoy this first and ask questions later. 2D number one, hungrily lunged forward coaxing Murdocs long tongue into his mouth and sucking on it with a moan. Murdocs breath hitched. That coupled with the sensation of 2D number 2 kissing and licking his palm was incredible.

Murdoc was about to move his spare hand down into his jeans to relieve some of the tension that was throbbing there when conveniently he felt a firm hand wrap around his clothed cock. Murdoc gasped, 2D number one had moved into his neck and he could see a third 2D holding on to his cock and beginning to undo the button and zip at the top.

“Mm fuck. 2D, …. uh 2DS that’s so fucking good” Murdoc moaned as 2D number one bit into his neck sucking up his skin and licking it intently. 2D number 2 had moved on to his ear where he licked the tip and then sucked on his lobe. 2D number 3 was shimmying off Murdocs jeans and then grinding his now unclothed dick against Murdocs boxers. Murdoc gazed down with another 2D pulling at his bottom lip to watch 2D grind and roll his hips across him, 2D’s hard red cock dribbling precum across the front of his underwear.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the other 2D biting one of his nipples sharply leaving a stinging tingle as his other fingers roughly tweaked Murdocs other nipple causing him to grown sharply in an inhale of breath. 

Then it all happened so quick. A hot, wet, mouth slightly tingling around the head of Murdocs cock, lapping firmly at the slit made his chest heave and his eyes roll back. Murdoc didn’t even feel his boxers being pulled off. 2D worked his dick with one hand and let his mouth do the rest of the work. The other 2D joined him and they licked up his shaft together, tongues touching and then into a deep kiss with ropes of drool sliding from their chins onto Murdocs crotch. Murdoc watched, eyes like saucers, thinking this was the best thing he had ever seen, definitely fucking better than blind date.

As one 2D continued to give him tremendous head and grope his balls, the other lifted Murdocs legs and positioned himself to lick Murdocs crack very deeply. The heat and wetness were sublime and Murdoc could feel his cock throb inside 2Ds mouth, sliding up and down the ridge of his gums where his teeth used to be. The other 2D had been stroking his cock watching his own self fuck Murdoc, smugly almost but disconnected in a way. He grabbed Murdocs chin roughly and held his cock with one hand near his mouth. Murdoc opened, his tongue falling out like a dog. Ready for 2D to fuck him like the little slut he was.

2Ds cock wasn’t as girthy as Murdocs own but it was long and it hit the back of his throat abruptly as soon as 2D thrust it in, causing Murdoc to wretch and push back on his hips. With steely determination he let 2D bounce back again, this time with tears falling from his scrunched up eyes. But Murdoc was no quitter. As the shockwaves of pleasure shot up from his ass and crotch Murdoc became more and more relaxed and open, letting 2D gently fuck him whilst he moaned around his cock, 

The 2D at Murdocs dick was now twisting the spit around with both hands and sucking violently on the tip, Ass licker 2D now has his fingers around Murdocs hole teasing it softly. 2D lined his cock up and pressed in, Murdoc whining against the cock in his mouth. He felt so euphoric having all his holes filled. 2D thrusted deeper every thrust in and Murdoc tightened his grip around the other 2Ds hips as 2Ds balls slapped against him. The waves began to build and Murdoc felt that familiar prickling against the back of his neck. Pulling the cock out of his drooling mouth he threw his head back and came violently moaning 2Ds name loudly and fisting balls of the bedsheets up in his cramped hands,

Murdoc opened his eyes after his release and one of the 2Ds was wiping his cum filled bellly button with his boxers. “Thanks mate”, Murdoc grumbled his voice hoarse from cock swallowing. He shimmied himself under the covers with a 2D at either side of him doing the same, he found his pack of cigs and took one between his lips, pausing to see the 2Ds mooching. Tutting he handed them each a cig and patted around for his lighter, one of the D’s had it and lit his own and the others. Murdoc sighed and settled down, lifting his arms around both of their shoulders whilst the other one lay across his legs. He decided he liked these 2D’s.. they didn’t yap so much 

The next morning, Murdoc woke up with a rattling headache and a very dry mouth with a ball of gum that had turned to cement inside. Clattering around and knocking everything off of his bedside table he found the offending item making the racket. His phone with the alarm set for today’s band practice.  
There was a text from 2D on the screen, it said:

“Murdoc can you please stop screaming my name  
I can hear it through the wall and it’s freaking me out”

Murdoc swallow thickly. He’ll be missing another band practice again today, then...


End file.
